Beyond the Hollow Region
by Gryffindorkly
Summary: The Queen of Albion has proven her worth by becoming the benevolent ruler that Albion needed, whilst managing to defeat the Crawler; all is well. But, no one knows exactly what happened during the revolution, during the fight for the throne. Her journey was a long and difficult one, but Captain Ben Finn certainly made it interesting. *Moved from 'Aishynee Chan'*


**A/N: **Here's the start of the Ben x Princess story that I was talking about. This is my first story that is set in the Fable universe, so bear with me! I am very excited to be writing again - although I will take my time due to an enormous amount of pressure on me to do really well in my exams! Hopefully this story will turn out like I want it to be. Like a lot of people, I was quite annoyed when I found out that you couldn't romance Ben, and that there was limited time with him the game. Well, I hope you like it - I think my writing has gotten better from when I last updated.

_***This story has been moved from my previous account named 'Aishynee_Chan'***_

* * *

**Prologue**

Far away from the hustle and bustle of the castle, from the hurried scurrying of the servants, the almost constant crowd of people in need of help, the Queen of Albion watched as the ship left port. Its sails danced in the wind, ruffling her hair, raising her skirts, enchanting them into some kind of endless dance. A dog barked in the distance, adding to the busyness of Bowerstone Old Quarter, the fishmongers, sailors, tourists, and her dog, who was perfectly content with lazing about in the sun, returned the bark, his tail wagging, ears perked.  
"Sh, Prince."  
At her voice, her border collie looked at her, panting with excitement, his tail wagging furiously. _He must think we're going on an adventure. _She thought, wishing that they were going on an adventure, wishing for the long days travelling, meeting people, helping them, and even missing the endless fighting, for Albion was full of all sorts of dangers. But the only adventure she'd have for a long while would involve battling with Hobson over matters of the treasury, and reassuring her subjects that she was a Queen that they could trust. Although, that precious, delicate trust should come so much easier now after the defeat of the Crawler and the departure of the last King, her brother Logan. It was strange that just over eighteen months ago, Albion was battling against all sorts of evils such as poverty, exploitation, Reaver, and the cruelty of reality. It was also strange, but comforting how before, the whole of Albion, including Aurora were united, fighting for the same thing; for a new monarch, and the death of the Crawler. Oh how times change! Nowadays, the citizens were more focused upon fighting among themselves over such trivial matters, which the Queen frequently had to judge. This particular duty was one of the more, tedious, boring and quite frankly, stupid ones that she had to perform. Typical Albion. But then again, she was grateful to be called their Queen, how lucky she was that she had such a loyal kingdom, that would not only be prepared for the most terrifying evil in the whole world, but would come out stronger on the other side. Many would say that this victory was all down to the Queen, but she disagreed; if the people didn't join together to help her overthrow Logan, if they didn't put everything into building up the army, to protecting each other, then they would all be dead now. She had to give credit where it lay.

The ship shrunk in size as it travelled onwards, towards Samarkand, carrying one of the most important people to the Queen; Captain Benjamin Finn. Ben Finn, who was so dashing, so charming, so handsome, but who was also the most infuriating people in the whole of Albion, who made her laugh at precisely the wrong times, make her cry when she needed it least, the one who comforted her. The one person who waltzed into her life and stole her heart. She could trust him completely; who she would protect without a moment's thought. But who was now sailing away from her, into the dangerous unknown. She did not know if he'd come back, if he'd write, even, but she had faith. As long as he was alive, who was she to dictate how he should live his life? Even though they had been through so much together, they each had their own separate lives, and they had to go their own ways. _Even if his way was on the other side of the world. _But it was for the best; she needed time to think, to help Albion heal – to recover herself, because she and her precious land was still weak as a result of the Crawler. Ben also needed some time away, to experience the fairer side of life and to have the chance to miss Albion; to miss her. It was for the best.

She straightened up and clasped her hands together, still staring after the ship. If it was for the best, then why did it hurt so much? She shook her head to clear her thoughts; now was not the time for regrets; she had a country to run. With one last look at the now empty sea, the water glistened a bright blue that seemed far too cheerful, the sun beating down, trying to reach everything in sight, Belle, the Queen of Albion turned her back on the one thing, the one person she had left. The one person she truly loved. She strode back into Bowerstone, going to back to rule the country that she had fought so hard for, lost so much in order to fulfil her destiny as its true guide and protector. She walked back to all those who needed her; the people of Albion.


End file.
